Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 7: Haruhiko Defeated?!
Hama was sitting in the headquarters of MPT, he had been offered to join after he saved Isayama. "Im going to go home, if there is any strange event or something suspicious going on, call me." Said Shimizu. "Yes sir." Replied Hama, Kumagai, Isayama, Ishio, Taketomo and Saji. Shimizu walked out of the base, and traveled through a alleyway. Shimizu looked around, he felt like he was being watched. He tried to ignore it, and kept going onwards. Shimizu heard footsteps, he turned around quickly. He saw nothing, and sighed, then he thought it was just a rat. He then heard a voice saying "Hehehehe.." Shimizu yelled "WHO GOES THERE?" and struck a fighting pose. Shimizu saw a Alien emerge from the shadows, known as Alien Aguvlin. "Im your demise." Aguvlin said, and then cackled. "Your going to be the one who dies today." Shimizu said in a smug tone. "Oh really...?" Aguvlin said, and then dashed towards Shimizu. Shimizu got in a defense pose, and stood his ground. Aguvlin threw a punch at Shimizu's jaw, and then elbowed him in the stomach. Shimizu groaned, and stumbled back and clutched his stomach. Aguvlin laughed. "Getting tired already?" Aguvlin said in a smart tone. "N-no, not at all." Shimizu said. Shimizu ran at Aguvlin, and hook kicked him in the face, and then attempted to deliver punch to his gut. Aguvlin caught Shimizu's fist, and headbutted him, causing the man to get dazed. Aguvlin then grabbed Shimizu, and picked him up and threw him behind himself. Shimizu shouted as he hit the floor hard, his jaw bleeding. He slowly got up, and in a fit of rage, threw a rapid barrage of punches at Aguvlin, he even managed to get a good hit on in his nose. Aguvlin made a fist, and striked Shimizu in the ribs, and then smashed his fist into his gut repeatedly. "GRAAH!" Shimizu screamed, and then dropped down to his hands and knees. "CAPTAIN!" Yelled Hama as he ran towards Aguvlin. "Who is thi-" Aguvlin's words where interrupted by a dropkick from Hama. Aguvlin let out a yell, and fell down. Aguvlin got up, and ran at Shimizu. "SHIMIZU-SAN!" Hama shouted, and then dashed towards Shimizu's direction. Aguvlin was about to impale Shimizu on his shoulder spike. Just as Aguvlin was about to impale Shimizu, Hama got in front of Shimizu and got in a fighting stance, however Shimizu delivered a rock-hard blow to Hama's spine, causing him to fall down, knocked out. Shimizu crouched down, and rolled out of the way, and Aguvlin went past Shimizu. "Grr...stubborn human!" Barked Aguvlin. "I think your the stubborn one here." Shimizu said, and then grinned. "Hmph, i will be back human, i shall kill you later." Aguvlin cackled, and then jumped back into the shadows. "NO! GET BACK HERE!" Shimizu hollered, but there was no sign of Aguvlin. "Damn..." Shimizu said, and then made a fist. "SHIMIZU-SAN, WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT? WHY?!" Shouted Hama, now conscious again. "He was going to impale you, you idiot." Shimizu said, and then turned to Hama. "I-I understand, Shimizu-san, im sorry." Hama said, and looked down, he felt dumb. "Its ok, Hama-kun. Now go home." Shimizu said. "Yes sir." Hama said, and then walked off. The Next Day... "Shimizu-san! The alien has been sighted in Tokyo!" Said Ishio. "Hmph, get in the jets and open fire on the bastard." Said Shimizu. "Yes sir." Said Ishio and the other members. They got in jets, and flew towards the city where the monster was. Hama pressed a button on the jet, which fired off missles at Aguvlin. Aguvlin screamed, and then thrashed around, trying to knock the jet out of the sky. Aguvlin managed to smack the jet, and it crashed out of the sky, heading towards the ground. Hama flipped out of the plane, and put his hands in a X position, and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. "SHUWAH" Shouted Haruhiko as he entered battlefield. Aguvlin charged at Haruhiko, and grappled him. Haruhiko grunted, and the two struggled. Haruhiko delivered a kick to Aguvlin's chest, and then broke free from his grip and smacked Aguvlin in the face. Aguvlin grumbled, and then suddenly a blade appeared in his hand. Haruhiko stood and stared in shock, and then got back in his fighting pose. Aguvlin charged at Haruhiko, however Haruhiko leaped into the air and did several flips, then his foot had a orange-reddish aura surrounding it. Haruhiko's foot made contact with Aguvlin's chest, and sparks flew. Aguvlin let out a scream, and then tumbled onto the floor. Haruhiko landed, and his color timer began to blink. Haruhiko laughed, and then taunted Aguvlin by slamming his fist onto his chest. Aguvlin was outraged, he got up and shanked Haruhiko in the chest with his blade. Haruhiko let out a "GRAAAH" and then clutched his chest. Aguvlin snickered. Aguvlin pulled out the blade, and then shanked his chest once again. "GRAAGK!" Haruhiko let out. Aguvlin pulled the blade out, and slammed his foot into Haruhiko's chest, causing the titan to crash onto a building. Haruhiko clutched his stomach, and screamed, he tried to stand up, but fell. Aguvlin cackled, and a grin spread across his face. Haruhiko's color timer was beeping rapidly, and then it stopped. Haruhiko died. He didn't just die, he thought.."What will this universe be like without a guardian..?" and then died. Haruhiko's eyes stopped glowing. "HAHAHAHA, I've defeated the so called "SAVIOR OF THE EARTH", said Aguvlin. Aguvlin walked off, and kicked a building, causing it to crash onto the ground. Suddenly, a spark of light was seen, and Haruhiko disappeared. Haruhiko awoke, he was sore and his body hurt. "Haruhiko, we have saved you and brought you back to the land of light to recover." Said a voice of a familiar person, Ultraman Jack. Aguvlin wondered where Haruhiko had went. A figure was flying in the air. It landed on Aguvlin, causing him to fall onto his face. It was Ultraboy, Ultraboy Toichi. Toichi made a fist, and in rage, he slammed his fist against Aguvlin's back. Aguvlin grunted, and then burst up to his feet. Toichi fell off, however he quickly got back up. Aguvlin charged at Toichi, but he delivered a swift kick to his gut, causing him to stumble back. Aguvlin grumbled, he was angry. Aguvlin suddenly started to hover, about to fly off. Toichi ran over fast, and grabbed Aguvlin's legs and fell onto his knees. Toichi refused to let his legs go, he pulled down as hard as he could. Aguvlin grunted, and tried to escape, but it was no use. Toichi was fueled with rage, this was his fight, he would avenge Haruhiko. Aguvlin landed, and smacked Toichi in the chest, causing him to fall sideways onto the ground. Toichi rolled backwards, and then got back up. Aguvlin and Toichi charged at eachother, Toichi chopped Aguvlin's shoulder several times, and then jumped behind him and punched him in the back. Aguvlin gritted his teeth together, and turned around and shoved his knee into Toichi's face. Toichi let out a groan, and stumbled back and nearly fell. "Your lucky Haruhiko was able to somewhat weaken me, otherwise you would have been ripped to shreds by now.." Aguvlin said. "You...YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Toichi shouted at Aguvlin. "Oh really? Then come on at me." Aguvlin said in a smug tone. "As you wish!" Toichi replied, and then kneeled down. A bright green beam flew out of the beam lamp on Toichi's forehead, and it hit Aguvlin's chest, sparks flew and it burned his chest. Toichi's color timer was rapidly beeping. Aguvlin cackled, and then charged at Toichi, his shoulder blade pointing towards him. Toichi was too exhausted and slow at this point, and he felt a sharp and agonizing pain. Aguvlin's shoulder blade had pierced straight through his chest. Toichi let out a scream of agony, and Aguvlin's shoulder blade slid out of his chest. Toichi fell to the ground. Aguvlin laughed as Toichi's color timer stopped flashing, and his eyes stopped glowing. Aguvlin walked away from Toichi's corpse. A hour later.. A unknown figure landed next to Toichi's body. "Oh god..what happened to you, Toichi-chan?" Ultraman Vulcan spoke out in horror. Ultraman Vulcan made a fist, angry. Who would have done such a thing?! Ultraman Vulcan's palm glowed, and he threw some energy into Toichi's color timer. Toichi groaned, and then his eyes slowly began to light up. He got up, and his color timer was fully restored. "Huh? What happened?" He said to himself, and then looked around, confused. "You were almost killed..I came to save you." Vulcan said, as Toichi turned to him. "Oh, wow..thanks Vulcan-sama." Toichi said. "No problem..but we need to get back to the Land of Light..lets go." Vulcan said, and turned his head to the sky. "Yeah! I'll follow your lead!" Toichi said, and looked towards the sky as well. The 2 ultra's flew off into the distance..and left the Earth. Alien Aguvlin suddenly appeared in Tokyo again. People screamed and ran, knowing what this creature is capable of. Hama Haruhiko was at dojo, preparing for his next battle against Aguvlin. There was 2 blades set up on a piston, that would push them forward. Hama Haruhiko wasn't so sure what he was supposed to do, as this machine was set up by Shimizu Hidetsugu, and when he asked him what he was supposed to do, he wasn't given a answer. The piston's pushed the two blades toward Hama, and he stepped out of the way and punched one of them in the side. The piston's pushed forward again, knocking Hama to his feet, he quickly jumped back up, and kicked one of the blades. His foot bled, and he made a fist, angry. He let out a scream as he slammed his fist straight into the blade. His hand was bleeding now. He jumped into the air, and let out a cry as he kicked one of the blades, but to no avail as he fell to the floor. He punched the ground in frustration, and then got up. "Shimizu-san, can't you just tell me what to do already?!" Hama screamed in anger. "No, you are a grown man, not a child that needs to be taught everything..learn your self." Shimizu said calmly back to him. "Fine..!" Hama said back, and got in a fighting stance. Hama swung his fist at the blades, hitting, smacking, chopping at them, trying to figure out what to do. The dojo began to evacuate, and people ran out. "Sir, aren't you going to go?" A man said. "No..i'm staying!" Hama said back to the man. "Well..then your crazy!" The man exclaimed, and then ran out of the dojo. Hama grunted as the blade striked him in the forehead, and he fell to the floor, blood dripping down his forehead. He got up, he could feel the anger inside him. Why couldn't he learn what he was supposed to?! Hama hopped into the air, and let out a scream as he kicked one of the blades with such force and power, that it came off of the piston. "Ah..there you go." Shimizu said. "Now..burn on and fight that alien scum! Ultraman Haruhiko!" Shimizu said eagerly. "Wha..? You know i'm Ultraman Haruhiko?!" Hama said, surprised. "I will tell you later. Now, go and fight that ALIEN!" Shimizu said. "Alright then!" Hama said, storming out of the dojo. Hama looked up at Aguvlin, and put his hands in a X position, and turned into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. Haruhiko let out a "SHUAAH!" as he appeared. "Ah...so I see the ultra-weakling is back for more.." Aguvlin said, laughing. "You're going down..right here and right now!" Haruhiko shouted, and jumped at Aguvlin and kicked him in the face. Aguvlin screamed, and hit the ground, hard. "How could a piece of junk like you do that to me?!" Aguvlin said, angry. Aguvlin charged at Haruhiko, and swung his fist at him, Haruhiko grabbed it and headbutted Aguvlin. "GRAAHH!" Aguvlin said as he stumbled back, nearly falling. Aguvlin charged at Haruhiko, and Haruhiko leapt into the air and landed behind Aguvlin as Aguvlin crashed face forward into a mountain. Haruhiko put his hands at his sides, and laughed. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?!" Aguvlin screamed, and ran at Haruhiko, landing a blow on his face. Haruhiko stumbled a bit, and then retaliated by delivering a hook kick to Aguvlin's jaw. Aguvlin groaned, and flew backwards and nearly fell down. "ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Aguvlin shouted, mad. He summoned his sword to his side, and ran at Haruhiko. Haruhiko stepped out of the way, and Aguvlin's sword became impaled in a building. Aguvlin grunted as he tried to pull it out. "Need a little help there..?" Haruhiko said sarcastically. Aguvlin turned to Haruhiko, and just as he did a fist flew into his forehead. Aguvlin let out a cry, and fell onto a building. Haruhiko allowed Aguvlin to get up. Haruhiko jumped into the air, and delivered a kick to the blades on Aguvlin's shoulder at a fast speed. Aguvlin screamed in pain, and Haruhiko landed with his shoulder blades in his hands. Haruhiko tossed them at Aguvlin's forehead. Aguvlin had no time to react, and the blades went inside his head. His corpse fell down onto the ground hard. Ultraman Haruhiko's color timer was beeping fast, so he flew to the sun to regain his energy. After he did that.. Hama walked up to Shimizu, and asked him.. "How did you know I was Ultraman Haruhiko?" "From the first time we saw you, I noticed you were way braver than a normal human, risking your life for others. And then, I saw you put your hands in a X stance, and transform. I saw it all.." Shimizu said, grinning. "What?! You saw me transform?! Did anyone else?" Hama said worried. "No, no others did. Only me." Shimizu replied. "Good..because I don't want that to happen, that would be awful!" Hama exclaimed. "Hey, why don't we head back to base and drink a nice cup of coffee?" Shimizu said. "Alright, lets go!" Hama said, laughing as he began to run back to base. "Hey! If it's a race you want, its a race you'll get!" Shimizu said joyfully, as he ran after Hama. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako